


Midland

by philomel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, at the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midland

Storm clouds gather, a miles-long congregation murmuring dissent and dread. They bring no rain.

Castiel keeps his wings tucked beneath his coat. He cants his head down, eyes focused, unblinking, toward the ground, as if the rumbling of thunder was the quaking of the earth.

A million years ago, glaciers flattened the land here: this vast submissive plain between mountains that stand closer to God. All around Castiel’s feet, grasses still bow.

Wind pushes warm against his brow.

He says, “No.” And the rain begins.

When he looks up at the sky, water fills the sockets of his emptied eyes.


End file.
